Demon King
by WritingAndTyping
Summary: It s a fanfiction about Kyou kara maoh! but what if Yuri is a girl and she grew up with parents who hate her with no friends instead? The plot and story is different from the anime/manga but it is related... And what if Yuri is in love with someone else and not Wolfram!
1. Chapter 1

**Demon King**

Chapter 1

I lived with my family in a clan. I was supposed to take over the clan but since i am a girl i had to dress like a guy and no one knew i was a girl. In our clan there is always someone who gets powers, and i got them this time. My parents didn´t want me to use my powers against them so they locked me in the cellar without a windos and i was never allowed to go out. Since i have never gone out i was really pale, and it looked as i was sick. But since i had too take over the clan my parents trained me. My dad learned me too fight and my mon teached me how too use a sword, and i got really good at it. Beacause i was locked in the cellar i wasn´t able to go to school but since i had books i learned to memorize everything i heard and read so that i never forgot anything. My parents were jealous of me and called me demon. They hated me and hit me so that i never got the courage to do something against them with my powers.

One day our village got attacked by an enemy clan called The Red Roses. They killed everyone who stood in their way. After i heard the screaming i was able to get out of the cellar, and ran out of the house and in the woods. No one else from my village left alive. It was night time and it was raining and there was thunder. I walked a long time until i got to the border to the demon kingom.

When i had walked over the border bandits came and kidnapped me and took me to their ship. When they took the bag off my head they looked surprised.

Black hair and black eyes...said one of them.

It´s the demon king... and we have kidnapped him, what should we do!

We can´t let anyone see him or we´ll get killed if anyone knows! Said the boss.

They locked me in the ship in a small room and it was cold and dark. I didn´t get so much food and they didn´ t allow me to move around so much. I was here and thought i would die!

1 year later

I heard a scream and noise on the deck but i just could not get up. After a while the door opened in front of me and a man came in and went straight to me.

Are you all right your Majesty?

I´m all right, i said. _But why did he call me majesty?_

Can you get up?

Yes i think so!?

I started to get up but i tried too fast and i fell but immediately stood up again. I was almost not able to walk since i haven´t moved so much around here for 1 year. We went up on the ship´s deck and there were all the bandits tied and soldiers held them. I walked of the ship and looked up and saw the beatutiful stars for the first time in my life.

What are you looking at, said a young man in my age with blond hair.

I-I´m looking at the stars they are so beautiful.

Pffft it´s just ordinary stars, you can see them almost every night.

But this is the first time i´ve seen stars so i was just impressed about how they really glow, i´ve only read about them before, i said and looked at the stars again.

We have to go now your Majesty, said the man who rescued me earlier.

Where are we going?

We are going to your kingdom, said the blond man.

We were walking towards a few horses and i was wondering how they knew where i was... _´cause i was the only one on the ship, and that seemed to be their goal!_

There was a soldier who had infiltrated the bandits so that we could arrest them for something but then he reported that you were here so we got surprised, said the older man.

Ok, i said and we had arrived to the horses.

Then he sat on a horse and helped me up. Then it took a while until we got to a litle house. Because it was late they told me to rest. I didn´t want to fall asleep because i didn´t trust them and get caught again but after a while i fell asleep.

I had one of those damn nightmares again that i have had since i got captured 1 year ago about when i saw all those dead people and just saw my parents being mean towards me, i start to cry in my dream.

I wake up my someone shaking me.

Wake up it´s just a dream, said the one who rescued me.

Who are you, i ask half awake?

I´m Lord Conrad Weller and The blond one here is Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.

I wipe my tears and realized i had actually cried in reality.

Why did you cry, said Wolfram.

I just cried about something that happened a while ago.

We should continue to ride now to the caste, said Conrad.

Ok.


	2. Dangerous Places

**Dangerous places**

I didn´t have my strenght back yet because i haven´t used my muscles in a while so i get tired more quickly.

We continued to ride to the castle after everyone was ready and sat on their horses. After a while i could see a huge wall. There were guards there who guarded the entrance ande they let us through. There were many houses and a long path up to a huge castle. Conrad rode to the castle and helped me down. Everything was too much for me to take in and i felt a little dizzy.

Are we secure now, i said?

Yes no one can get in here without us noticing it, said Conrad.

Ok good... after that i collapsed.

YOUR MAJESTY, screamed Conrad and Wolfram.

Conrad ran to me and took me up in his arms and ran in to the castle after the guard opened the door as fast as they could.

3 days later

I woke up and there sat Conrad waiting for me to wake up. I woke up on a sunny and warm day.

Are you ok your majesty?

I feel a little better.

A woman came in to the room and walked towards me and took her hand towards me and her hand started glowing.

I´m Gisela and i´m going to see if you have injuries because i´m a healer.

No i´m ok, I insisted and stood up and looked out trough the window. The sun was so warm and beautiful.

Have you never been out in the sun, you are so pale, said Gisela.

This is the first time because i´ve benn locked up in different places all my life without a window, said I with a lower voice.

Have you never been outside, said someone surprising and I turned around and saw that it was Wolfram.

Well technically I was outside one time 1 year ago when I ran from the clan that killed my village and distinguished my clan, but let´s not talk about the past.

I turned around to Conrad and asked what I should do and told him to tell me more about what he meant with Majesty.

You have black hair and black eyes so you are the demon king because no one else has it and it shows that you have royal blood in you, and you have magic so that you can protect everyone in the kingdom and become our 27:th king.

WHAAAAAAAT am I king?

Yes you are the king and you are supposed to rule this kingdom after you have been crowned, said Wolfram.

Ok but how is that supposed to happen I have never used magic powers?

You don´t need to have powers but it´s normal to have powers and we have never had a king with no powers, said Conrad.

So you can´t use magic you wimp we can´t trust on someon to protect us who can´t even defend someone, said Wolfram.

We can talk about it later ´cause it´s dinner now and if you your majesty feel good again you can come eat with us, said Conrad.

Yeah I feel better than ever.

I followed them to the dining room and there were other people sitting at the table eating. On of them runs up to me and goes down on his knee.

I am Lord Gunter von Christ and i´m at your service your highness.

Stand up you don´t have to be so formal.

Then someone else walked to me and said...

Is this our next king!

How can you say such a rude thing to our lovely new king, said Gunter.

Pffft

Nice to meet you who are you? I said.

I am Lord Gwendal von Voltaire

After that i walked to a woman who was sitting at the table and asked her who she was.

I am Cecilie von Spitzweg

Nice to meet you.

After that we all sat down and started eating. When i picked up my fork i was still a little shaky over what has happened ´cause everytime i close my eyes i see the death of my clan. They looked at me because i had dropped a tear when i thought about it.

Cecilie wanted to get a a konversation started so she said..

So how old are you?

I got 12 this year.

Then you are not so old she said and smiled.

I don´t like to be so formal and say you majesty or highness so can you tell me your name?

I looked sad up to her face and didn´t say a word.

Just say your name, it´s not like you have a weird name right? Wimp, said Wolfram.

I-I don´t have a n-name, I said a little disappointed ´cause a name is something special in my point of view. It´s a thing your parents give you once a lifetime.

Everyone got surprised and looked at me.

Don´t you have a name, said Gwendal?

No I never got one because I didn´t need one because I never got to meet people or talked with them and my parents didn´t want to give me one because it wasn ´t "necessary", I said a little disappointed I would really want to have a name that people call me.

It´s no problem we can call you your higness, said Gunter.

After that it got quiet and we didn´t talk so much. After I ate up I went to my room because I have already memorized the way. I saw that the sun was shining and I wanted to go out but they didn´t let me because it is to dangerous becore I get crowned.

But I wanted to go out so I sneaked out through the castlegates and walked down the long path to the village. There were many people that looked at me ´cause they could see that I was the king, because of my black hair and eyes. I was walking outside the walls and walked into the forest and there is a little mountain where I can see when the sun goes down. I had read a book about the sunset and it said that it was beautiful when it disappeared beyond the horizon so I was waiting for it.

The sunset is finally coming and it is beautiful but when I turn around is there someone who stands there and says...

Are you the king?

Yes apparently I am.

Then it is the right person, follow me.

No I am not allowed to follow strangers.

Your ARE going to come with me he said that I can get much money if I give you to the king of the humans!

NO let go of ME, I screamed when he took my arm.

After that Conrad came running to me but there was someone else hiding who attacked him. But Conrad is good with swords and gets the person down on the ground. But the man who has me is threatening to kill me with his sword and points it to my stomach and says that he will press it in my stomach if Conrad moves. Conrad gives up but right then comes Wolfram and them an gets scared and presses the sword in my stoamch and I start bleeding really much but i´m still alive.

NOOOOOO, screamed Conrad and Wolfram.

After that Gwendal and Gunter came and Gwendal wanted to run to me but I told him to not do it. When the two men wanted to run it was just like someone toldm e what to do and I started glowing blue and stared flying a bit over the ground and using water. I used powerful watermagic to capture them in a watercage and Gwendal and Gunter held them after that. I stopped my magic and fell down and Conrad catched me. I told Conrad to put me down and he did so. I take my hand and put it on my injury. Then many people are around me and look terrified. I pull the sword out and use my powers to heal the injury. It closedf up but I could still feel the pain. I stand up and everyone got surprised over how fast I could heal myself. But they were also happy that I was ok.


	3. To the city

**Thanks for reading. I will try and make it more interesting in the next chapter. It is a little different and there will be characters that doesn´t exist in the anime/manga and the character Yuri (of course that will ber her name) will not get in love with someone from the anime/manga. Just so you know. Please write in the comments what you think and what should happen. i have the story already planned but i want to know your opinions! THX! This is not going to be a Yaoi unless you want her to somehow become a boy? You choose!**

 **To the City**

Are you ok, said Wolfram.

I´m ok, i said even tough it hurt really much.

Oh and i´m really sorry that i went out without telling you but i really wanted to see the sunset!

We go back to the castle and when we got there Gwendal stood there and said that they should be executed because they tried to kill me.

NO you can´t kill them for that, I said.

We have to I mean they put a sword in you stomach, said Gunter.

But I healde myself and i´m fine now just like nothing happened!

But they should at least get a punishment, said Wolfram.

Just throw them into prison for a few years I mean that´s worse than to die.

Alright if it is your order you highness, said Gunter.

I walked carefully into the castle because it had started to hurt really much. After a while I got to my room and there I sat myself on a chair. Conrad came into the room so that I would´nt run away again. I tried to stand up but it hurt so much that I had to sit down again.

How is it?

I´m fine abde the wound is healed so there´s no risk, I said a little out of breath.

But Conrad walked to me and helped me up ´cause he could see that it still did hurt even tough the wound was healed. I walked carefully to the balcony and watched out on the city and it was so peaceful. Conrad walked up to me and said that it would be best if I got some sleep because it´s night and I have to rest. I went to sleep and Conrad put two guards outside my door.

I woke up in tears after I got a nightmare again. I went carefully out on the balcony to calm down and started singing a song I read in a book I had 1 year ago when I was home and I used to sing it when no one heard and it helped me calm down. When I turned around I saw that Wolfram and Conrad had listened when I sang.

Wow you have a really beautiful voice, sade Conrad.

What are you two doing here?

The guards outside the door heard and told us so we came to see what had happened, said Conrad.

I just had a nightmare again.

Is that why you´re crying, said Wolfram.

I wiped my eyes with my arm and noticed that I had cried more as I sang the song. I just felt sad so I went to Wolfram and Conrad who stood next to each other and started leaning against them and hugged Wolfram and cried out but not so loud that I would disturb anyone else in the castle.

What are you doing Wimp, said Wolfram.

Can do tis for a while, I said.

Sam got chocked

Ehhhhh ok but just until you stop crying.

Thanks!

After a while I calmed down and looked up at Wolfram ´cause he was a little longer than me. I got a little worried whhen I saw that his face was a little red ´cause he maybe found out that I was a girl or something so he started blushing so I backed away.

Are you ok you are red in your face, I said.

I-I´m fine it´s nothing!

Then he walked out and closed the door with a "BANG".

Did I do something wrong?

No your majesty, siad Conrad who still was in the room.

Ok good.

You should try to get some more sleep because it´s soon morning, said Conrad and walked out.

I lay down in my bed and fell asleep fast. This time I didn´t dream anything, the only thing was that I heard a voice that said: You have to protect he demon kingdom even if you have to risk much, the demon kingdom can not fall!

After that I woke up. I took on some black clothes that someone had laid on the chair in my room and walked with Conrad to eat breakfast. Wolfram wasn´t there because he had already eaten and was on a patrol with those in his squad. When we had eaten I asked Conrad if I could go out again?

You know how dangerous it is what if you get hurt again!

But this time you can be with me and you´re going to protect me,right?

Conrad looked surprised at me as if he didn´t think that I would trust hin so soon about him protecting me and made a little smile.

Ok but only if you dress yourself so that no one can recognize you!

Of course but do we have something that fits?

I think I have something that might suit you, said Cecilie.

I followed her and she took out a few dresses.

Am I going to wear a dress, I said? I have never had a dress on me.

Yes because then no one will suspect that you´re the king.

Ok we can see if it fits.

Cecilie walked out and I treid it on but it took a while to see how it should get on. Then I walked out and Cecilie and Conrad looked at me with a surprise about how good I looked in a dress, for a guy.

Wow you look good in a dress and it fits you, said Cecilie.

No one will suspect you in a dress, said Conrad.

Right then came Wolfram and saw me in the dress.

Ahhhhh don´t you have any pride!

It´s just a disguise, I said.

Wolfram looked away and I could see that his face got red. I just hope that they don´t find out that i´m a girl.

Come on let´s go, said Conrad.

Where are you going?

We are going to the city... Did you really think I would just go aroung in the castle in a dress ´cause I want to or like it, I said. I actually isn´t fun to wear a dress.

Isn´t it dangerous?

But Conrad is going to protect me!

But still it isn´t safe!

But if you don´t think it´s safe then you could as well come with us, said Conrad.

Yeah it´s going to be fun, I said.

Ok I can come with you but it´s only to protect our future king!

We walked out of the castle and they sat on their horses.

But I can´t ride, I said.

WHAT you can´t ride?, said Wolfram.

I have never been able to learn it.

Ok I can help you up and then you can sit by me, said Conrad.

Conrad helped me up and we started riding to the city. When we came down to the city I jumped down the horse and Conrad and Wolfram also jumped down. Then I walked around and looked at all that was in the city. There were markets and shops and we bought something to drink and then we rested by a fountain.I saw a big building and looked trough the window from where I heard a sound.

It was a school. I looked a while to see what they were doing and it seemed to be fun. Then Conrad and Wolfram came to me and said that we needed to continue walking or we wouldn´t have time to see everything. We continued to walking but I couldn´t stop thinking about the school.. It would be so fun if I could go there! The we rode back to the castle and when we were in the castel I asked Conrad:

Can I go to school too?

No that is just for the kids who live in the town and you have Gunter who teaches you.

Yes but it would be funnier if there would be other kids in my age to learn with!

But that school is for those kids, instead you could go to a school for noble men with high rank, said Gwendal who heard the conversation.

No, I want to know how it is in a school with normal kids and not rich kids!

But it isn´t safe in a normal school and you learn important stuff about how to rule the country and stuff like that from Gunter.

But I can learn from him and go to a normal school, then i´ll learn twice as much!

But then you´ll need a disguise that is really good, said Cecilie that came into the conversation and Gunter came after her.

Yes but I don´t want to be dressed as a girl and a gurad can pick me up and leave me in the school.

Alright but you need to be careful, said Conrad.

Are you really going to let him, said Wolfram.

Yes and our king is never going to give up on that thought either way, I mean it´s better than him running there without us knowing.

Wohooo, I was sooo HAPPY it would be the first time I go to school!

After that we went to eat food. When we sat down Cecilie wondered that because i´m going to go to school I need a name!

I can´t come up with a good name can you try to find a good one, I said.

Maybe Adam, said Gwendal?

No.

Maybe Bruce, said Gunter.

NO.

Cameron maybe, said Wolfram.

No.

Come up with a name yourself... whatever you want, said Conrad.

I need to think on that, I say what I have come up with tomorrow.

Ok, said everyone and then everyone went to bed except those who had duties and everyone was tired and it got really late.

 **Sorry if i spelled something wrong, or if you don´t get the sentences/ or they are weird somehow. Next chapter is about when Yuri goes to school but he makes an enemy because he hates rich people... But can they become best friends and what will happen if he finds out who Yuri really is?**


	4. School

**SCHOOL**

It was morning and i had slept really good. I dressed and went to eat breakfast. When everyone sat down they were looking at me.

Have you choosen your name? said Gunter.

I think i have come up with one i like.

SO what is it? said Wolfram.

I choose to be called Yuri.

WHAT Yuri?! Saud Gunter.

I think that´s a pretty name.

But that isn´t a demon name!

But i think it´s better than the one you said.

I think that name fits you, said Conrad.

Alright but what disguise are you going to wear? said Gwendal.

No i totally forgot!

I fixed that don´t worry, said Cecilie.

What is it? I said and couldn´t wait to see it.

You have to wait after breakfast!

Ok.

Everyone wanted to know so they were eating faster except Gwendal but I could see that he wanted to know too. When we were done we followed Cecilie. She gave me a brown wig and brown contact lenses. I took them on me and went out so everyone else could see.

I can barely recognize you, said Conrad.

Yeah no one is going ro know who you are, said Wolfram.

Ok good but when can I start school?

You are starting today, said Conrad.

What, already?

Yes but first we need to go trough about where you come from in case someone would ask.

Ok so i´m Yuri and I come from...

Maybe DemonCity ´cause there live all the high ranked people, said Gunter.

But i´m not htat high ranked.

You are in the highest rank, said Wolfram.

OK but people are going to wonder why i´m there in that school.

Yeah it is risky, said Conrad.

Then you can come from DevilCity, said Gwendal.

Is that a normal city?

There live rich people but it´s better than DemonCity.

Ok that´s alright but what if they want to know something about my family/parents?

Just say that i´m your dad, said Conrad.

Is that believable?

Yeah it should work, said Conrad.

OK but when does school start?

Damn, it starts in 10 minutes hurry you don´t want to be late on your first day of school, said Conrad.

Conrad and I rand out and a soldier had Conrads horse ready. He jumped on and helped me up and he rodea s fast as he could but at the same time careful so that I wouldn´t fall off. We came in time and it was a few seconds left before we started. A teacher walked and showed me the way to the classroom. When we came everyone got quiet.

Ah, you are the new student who is going to start school here today, said the teacher.

Yes I am, I said a little nervous and walked to the teacher.

So, can you tell us a little about yourself?

Yes, my name is Yuri and I come from DevilCity and I am 12 years old.

I heard whispers about why I am going to this school if i´m from DevilCity where the rich people live.

Quiet in class please, said the teacher.

You can sit next to Anton over there, and by the way my name is Charlotte.

Ok thanks.

I walked and sat down next to Anton. They looked at me but turned their heads right away when the teacher started class. We started with history. She talked about many years ago there was a war between the humans and the demon people. I already knew everything because that was one of the books I had in the cellar when when I was with my parents so I had memorized everything.

So who can say who won, said Charlotte?

No one knew the answer.

If no one knows maybe you know Yuri?

We were close to win but there was an ambush from the humans and it ended with everyone dying, there were only a few demon people who survived but it wasn´t many so it was counted as a loss. No one won.

Everyone was impressed about how I knew it so good.

Good Yuri.

We had a break after that and Charlotte told Anton to show me around. He showed me where the toilettes were and where he uses to play. When he was done he played with his friends and I sat waiting for class to start.

Hello what are you doing here, said someone behind me. I turned around fast.

I-I`m not doing anything special.

So it is you who is the new guy from DevilCity?

I turned around stood up and wanted to shake hands.

Yes my name is Yuri.

I am Clinton, he said and grabbed my hand I had out and dragged me somewhere.

What are we doing here?

You think you are smart because you come from the rich areas!

No i´ve never said that.

But this is my place and everyone in school does what **I** want!

Everyone except one.

YOU BRAT, he said and hit me in my stomach.

I didn´t want to hit back so he continued to hit me. But I didn´t fall because I can take much pain. After a while he was out of breath and stopped.

FALL!

I can´t do that ´cause then it´s easier for you to hit me and we start class soon.

You think you are so strong but I will get you next time, he said and walked away.

I looked around and saw people around me. They had one after one looked at how he hit me without doing anything. They weren´t brave enough to do anything. Class started wo we had to hurry back. They looked surprised ´cause I didn´t look in pain at all, it´s just that i´m good at hiding it, i´ve had training after all from my parents.

Are you ok?, said Anton.

Yeah i´m fine i´ve been trough worse.

He looked chocked when I said that.

 _worse_ , he said?

Yeah, i´ve been more hurt than he did today.

But how could you not fall from the pain, said Anton.

I´ve been trained to manage pain, tis is nothing compared to what I can handle.

But why didn´t you hit back?

I don´t think it´s right to hit back just because he wants to fight and I wasn´t in danger, and even so I can´t afford to die now.

Anton was about to say something but Charlotte came in before he had time to say a word. After school and the teacher had left everyone walked to my table and started talking to me and asking things.

Can I see, said a girl in in the crowd?

Ok, I said and showed them my stomach.

Everyone got quiet and looked.

What is that for a scar, said Anton?

Well it happened a long time ago when I was in a fight and my opponent had a sword.

Wow cool, it´s like a battlescar, said Anton.

At that moment Conrad came in and saw the scar.

Come on Yuri we need to get home now, he said to sound convincing as a father.

Ok i´m coming _dad_ , see you tomorrow, I said. It sounded weird to say dad after all these years again.

See you tomorrow Yuri, siad Anton and the others.

Conrad helped me up on the horse and we rode back to the castle.

What was that scar you showed them?

It´s a scar from my past, I said.

Why did you show them that?

They wanted to know what I had on the side of my stomach.

How come you pulled up you shirt?

They wanted to see if I had got a bruise but of course it can´t be seen so fast.

 _DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?_

No nothing special.

Ok I trust your word, said Conrad and right then we are at the castle gates.

When we both were down from the horse Gunter came and said he would teach me how to ride a horse because I need to learn, because what is a king who can´t ride!

Ok we can start right now but I don´t have a horse.

You have a horse, said Gunter.

WHAAT.

Yes you have, said Wolfram as he walked with a beautiful black horse towards me.

This is your horse, said Conrad.

Wow it´s beautiful. what´s it´s name?

You get to decide it´s name, said Conrad.

What about Shinou?

That`s a weird name for a horse, said Wolfram.

Gunter learned me how to get on a horse by myself and then he teached me how to stop and how to turn. After that he teached how to go faster and I learned it quite fast. After that we took a break and Gunter teached me more about how to rule a country. After that I learned how to ride even faster and how to sit correctly on the horse. After I was done it hurt in my behind but I at least learned how to ride.

Thanks for helping me.

It´s my duty to teach you things you dont´t know, said Gunter.

Ok thanks.

After that we ate dinner.

So how was your first day of school, said Wolfram?

I-It was alright.

So what happen, asked Cecilie?

H-Happened eh.. nothing special.

OK but have you got any friends and are they all kind to you?

Yeah I have got friends but the one I talk to the most is Anton and.. yeah they were all kind of nice.

What do you mean "kind of", said Wolfram?

No nothing!

But when I came to pick you up you showed a scar to htem close to your stomach, said Conrad.

Do you have a scar on your stomach, said Wolfram?

Let me see, said Wolfram and walked to me and tried to pull up my shirt!

It´s a really deep serious scar you have there how did you get it, said Wolfram.

My mom did it when she trained me with a sword.

But when you _train_ you aren´t supposed to go so far that you actually hurt a person badly, said Wolfram.

I wasn´t ready for the strike she did and "you learn from you mistakes".

And it wasnt´t that bad i´ve been trough worse injuriee...i stopped talking ´casue it would probably make them worry or make me look weak.

But anyway what Is that bruise you have there it can´t be that old, said Wolfram.

It´s nothing.

Who did that to you, said Wolfram?

It´s nothing serious.

But you could have hit back, said Wolfram.

I don´t want to hit back, if he sees that I don´t care the he´ll eventually stop.

But you can´t let someone hit you!

Ok I can stop him but I won´t hit back.

Ok ´cause otherwise e can´t let you continue school, said Conrad.

After a while I walked in to my room. I fell asleep fast and had a dream where I saw a horse on fire that looked like Shinou that was as black as him, but it was on fire but it looked beautiful, not like it was in pain or dying but just natural. It walked to me and it was as if it was telling me what to do and I sat on it and we flew as the sun was going down. I don´t know if it was a sign or something but it felt so real.


	5. FriendsEnemies

Friends/enemies

I woke up by Conrad who said I had overslept. I flew out of bed as fast as I could, pushed Conrad out and dressed. I walked fast and ate breakfast as fast as I could. Conrad and I hurried out and there was a soldier with two horses.

What is this, why is Shinou here too?

You are going to ride to shool today.

A-alright.

I jumped on shinou and Conrad on his horse and we went as fast as the horses could carry us down the path to come in time for school. When Conrad an I came to the school there stood Anton and a few other kids outside looking my way,

Is that your horse Yuri, said Anton?

Yes, this is Shinou. I jumped down.

School starts soon we have to go, said Anton.

Conrad said bye and took Shinou and went up the hill again. We went to class and it felt like it was going on forever. After a while we had a break. When I went out Clinton was there ans pulled me to a place where noone else was.

So you want to play cool coming with your own horse, huh!

No I learned how to ride a horse yesterday and I overslept so it was the fastest way.

But you think you are better than everyone else!

No, I said. Why doesn´t he understand?

Now you are up for a beating, i´m gonna show who´s boss!

Many kids had started to see what happened and stood in a circle and just looked at us.

He was just about to hit when I avoided his hand wih made him angry. He had a little weak magic that he used and made a fireball of it and threw it at me. I let him hit me so that I could try to absorb the power so that noone else around gets hurt but I was a little reckless and I got a little hurt, but I healed muself a little.

So you can heal yourself?

Yes I learned it not so long ago.

Clinton tried one more time but I absorbed it all this time and it pissed him off. So he was going to have a fist fight instead and charged at me but I got him down one the ground. I released him 1 second later and he flew up like a mad bull and got irritated too.

Why are you doing this I haven´t done anything wrong, I said?

You rich people irritate me because you think you are smarter and more powerful than everyone else!

No that´s not true, at least i´m not like that.

You are like that don´t try to hide it!

Why would I have to hide it?

I know the king and if you don´t do as I say I will tell him, said Clinton and looked proud with what he just said.

I know that, I said. ´cause logically he does... He know me

Then you should do as I say and let me hit you or he´ll punish you!

No he isn´t mean I think he is a kind person, I said.

Noooo you don´t know him he is a mean person who kills everyone in his way.

No I... he would never do that I have known him for a long time and he would never do that.

Do you know him?

I´ve known him longer than anyone else has.

Liar, said Clinton and got a bit uneasy so he attacked me again.

I tried to get him down so he would stop so I hit him a little in the stomach, but it was a little harder than I thought but he stood up anyway and pulled his sword. He threw a woodsword to me so that he would have the advantage with a better sword. I didn´t want to but he gave me no choice. I was better than him because my mom was a good teacher even tough she took it too seriously. I got the sword away from his hand and it flew up in the air and I catched it.

Can we stop no class is starting soon, I said.

I am going to win over you sometime, Clinton said and ran away too his class!

You are pretty good at swordfighting, sade Anton and the others around me wanted to know how I learned it.

I learned it from my mom.

YOUR MOM!But women don´t fight, said Anton surprised.

Yes my was the best.

Was?, said Anton.

She died a year ago.

Sorry I brought it up.

It´s nothing I mean it was a year ago... We have to get to class now come on!

We got to look at our grades we had and I was the best in class, I got the highest grades. And the school ended just like that, But Conrad was late and I didn´t knew he was a person who gets late. Clinton jumped out of nowhere and tried to knock me down but my reflexes were to fast and I got him down. I let him go.

What is happening, said Conrad?

Nothing, I said.

Yuri we have to go back to the castle it´s an emergency.

We jumped fast on our horses and got as fast as we could to the castle.

What is it for an emergency, I said as we jumped down from our horses by the castle?

Come quick, said Gunter an into my office and he sat down on my chair.

It´s an emergency. Gunter said.

What is it, I said.

The choronation is in two days, said Gunter!

WHAT! But I don´t know what to do on a choronation, i´m not prepared and what about school? I said.

You have to skip school of course because after the choronation you can´t go to school anymore, ´cause you can only do things that´s about the people and we are gonna go trough what´s gonna happen on the choronation. Wolfram said.

Ok I understand that I have to quit school but I have to befriend Clinton first.

The one that attacked you when I came, Conrad asked me with a serious look on his face.

Yes he doesn´t like people wit a higher rank and he thinks we don´t care about people with a lower rank, I just want to be friends with him.

OK but it has to be before the choronation and why do you want to be friends with him if he attacks you, Conrad said.

Even if he uses magic or attacks me it is because of a misunderstanding and I am going to try to tell him that, and if I become his friend I have more friends, I said and smiled.

Oh, Conrad said.

But we have to fix everything for the choronation first, Gunter said.

But your Majesty has to learn what to do so that you don´t embarrass yourself, Wolfram said.

Yes, but you can call me Yuri!, I said. They still cal me majesty/highness!

But that is just a fake name you are worthy to be called majesty, Gunter stubbornly said.

But I want you to call me by that name because your majesty sounds kind of ugly, I said and looked at them.

How can you say it sounds ugly, Gunter said and almost fainted.

Call me that please, it´s my first name ever and I kind of like it.

Alright, if that´s your wish, Gunter.

After Gunter finally gave in and said he would call me Yuri he said we should work on how the choronation works.

You are going to have nice clothes and ride down from the castle and then you go off by a special building and there will be some important people there.

What important people?

They are the ones who will accept you as king, Wolfram said and walked to me. When he came to me he put his hand to me and as a reflex I took his arm and threw him on the ground. I didn´t know I would do that.

HOW COULD YOU IDIOT!, Wolfram shouted and got up in an instant.

Dont´t call me an IDIOT, I shouted back and slapped his face.

Everyone looked at me and I wondered why they were looking like the world just ended.

Why id you do that, take it back. Wolfram insisted but I refused.

Well if someone slaps you on the cheek it means you are proposing, Conrad explained.

But that shouldn´t count I threw him to the ground first!

You can´t change our words, Conrad said.

But Wolfram could refuse!

Yes but he can´t brcause of his pride, Conrad said.

It can´t be happening. I just accientally proposed and he doesn´t refuse because of his pride.

…...

Gunter teaches me more about choronation. It´s already night and I can´t sleep becvause i´m to nervous about the choronation and finding a way to befriend Clinton. I go up from bed and start singing a song that makes me calm down. Then Wolfram came in ´cause he heard something and stares at me.

You sing good, continue.

Ok, I said and continued. When I was done singing I felt better.

What are you doing here? I asked

I am your fiance now, so i´m here.

But you can´t be here when i´m going to bed OUT!

Ok! Wolfram said and walked fast out.

I fell asleep worried because Wolfram might take the proposal too serious and he thinks it´s two guys, I wonder what he´ll say if he finds out i´m a girl. But I won´t tell anyone because they would probably think the king task is too hard for me because i´m a girl.

…...

It´s morning and I skipped breakfast and rode with Conrad to school because I wasn´t that hungry. Then when we had a break in school I searched for Clinton to settle things ith him and befriend him.

\- Clinton, why do not you rich and noble men, I said.  
\- They think they can do anything because they're rich, Clinton said.  
\- But can not we just be friends I don´t care about rank, I said.  
\- No, I do not believe you, said Clinton.  
\- But I think that you can not judge all rich to be like that, 'I said.  
\- Well all rich people are alike, Clinton said.  
\- No, they're not, I said.  
\- Well you think you're tough because you can buy anything expensive, Clinton said.  
\- No, the most precious thing you can´t buy is friendship, I said.  
\- N-no you can pay people to be your friends, Clinton said.  
\- No, and if people do it then it's still not friendship right? I said.  
\- No, maybe not, Clinton said.  
\- Everyone wants to have friends, I mean you are the first friends I've had, I said.  
\- Why do you want to be my friend if I'm mean to you, said Clinton.  
\- There will always be fights you just have to solve it, I said.  
\- Ok, Clinton said. He starts to want to be my friend a bit now but he is still not completely convinced.  
\- Please be my friend, I asked.  
\- Do you promise that you will never be mean even if your noble friends do not like me, Clinton said.  
\- Yes I would if I had had noble friends but I have not because I chose to go to this school, I said.  
Clinton was a bit shocked because he thought that I would have 100 friends due to my rank and where I live. We became friends even though he hesitated a bit but we were not anyways. But the lesson started soon but I could not really pay attention to that soon they'll of course find out who I am and if they find out, I think they think they can not be my friends, which I obviously do not want to be the only in the palace that is in my age is Wolfram. It felt like the school ran out so fast to all of a sudden I was standing outside the school and waited for Conrad who was late due to the coronation to be prepared. He came finally with Shinou and I jumped on. Then I saw Clinton and said goodbye to him and he said goodbye back to me. Then we rode back to the castle but we took it more calmly and I looked around while we rode up the trail. The view was really nice, I had not noticed it before. Then after a while so we came. Gunter ran up to me we could practice the coronation and at the same time, he would teach me about the kingdom.  
\- Once you have been crowned so you can finally do something about the people, said Gunter.  
\- What do you mean to do anything about them? I said, surprised.  
\- We're going to war against the people, said Gunter.  
\- What! but we can not do that, I said.  
\- Why do not they're totally different from us, 'said Gunter.  
\- But they're also living beings, I said.  
\- But they are evil, said Gunter.  
\- But they look just like we do, the only difference is that they do not belong to this Kingdom or have magic, I mean where is the difference between a human and a demon both look the same, 'I said.  
\- People are stupid creatures and humans are humans and demons are demons there is an entirely different matter, said Gunter. Conrad came in to hear the quarrel.  
\- What's the matter, said Conrad.  
\- Simon thinks we should kill the humans, I said.  
\- But they're against us, 'said Conrad.  
\- But in that case, I want to make peace because I'm not gonna create wars ´cause without them i´ll hurt less people, I said.  
\- I do not know if everyone will agree and the people will be afraid of you or attack they will not come to meet you with open arms, 'said Conrad.  
\- But it takes time to trust someone you've been at war with, I said.  
\- Ok, you will of course be the king so that's for you to decide, said Gunter.  
\- I actually think it sounds like a good idea to try to make peace, but if something should happen to you, I will personally draw my sword, so they get a taste of my anger, 'said Conrad.  
\- You can also use magic, I said.  
\- No, I'm a human being, but my mother is from this kingdom so I'm half and I chose to be on the demons side, said Conrad.  
\- Wow I had not been able to think that, 'I said.  
\- Maybe not, but it's true, 'said Conrad.  
\- I believe you, but then you should be good with swords, I said.  
\- I'm the best, 'said Conrad.  
\- Wow that is impressive, canyou help me so that I learn to handle a sword better?, I said.  
\- Yes, but it will of course be another day, said Conrad.  
\- Yes of course, I said.  
But we ended up talking for today and I learned a lot but if it is anything, it is that I will ensure that we create an alliance with the people so that they do not become afraid that we can use magic and so they do not become afraid of knowing who I am. I went to bed because I was tired after a long day and I was not hungry again today so I ate nothing. I fell asleep quickly and I know it will be difficult to tell my classmates, but I think I should tell them, and a positive thing is that i wont´t have to wear the contact lenses and the wig anymore.


End file.
